


better together

by chanheepretty



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Confessions, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanheepretty/pseuds/chanheepretty
Summary: changmin was having one of his sleepy and soft moments and chanhee was there to cuddle with him and hear his cute confessions
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	better together

how could he not love him? when his existence is an accurate description and a perfect example of elegance and beauty. when his presence has the loveliest aura surrounding it. when he is everything changmin ever needed in his life.

he needed someone to be his rock, his hero, his motivation, his reason, his encouragement, his cure, his light, his smile, his laugh, his life, his everything and just his. as much as changmin liked independence, he had times, moments or maybe days, when he just wanted someone to rely on for everything and anything all the time. and chanhee never lacked in fulfilling anything changmin ever needed and craved for. and changmin was always grateful for that.

for instance now, when changmin is laying down on his bed, squishing his cheek in the pillow he hugged while he watched chanhee move around his room, folding changmin's clothes and putting them away in their places neatly. changmin's eyes followed the boy however he moved, the voice in his head praising chanhee for every piece he did.

changmin looked at the laundry basket, seeing chanhee was almost done, and then sat up lazily, ruffled his hair around and pulled himself to a crouching chanhee. he wrapped his arms around the other boy and nuzzled his face into his slumping back.

"what are you doing now? get up im almost done, let me finish these." chanhee turned his head to look at the boy attached to his back and giggled out lightly after he saw the mess of a hair changmin had.

"let them be, i will do them later, let's hug now." changmin mumbled quietly into the fabric of chanhee's shirt before moving back up, taking the other's shirt in his fist and tugging softly on it to pull the boy up too. a smile formed on his lips when chanhee stood up in front of him without arguing and hummed out with a nod while looking at changmin.

changmin still had the softest, and sleepiest, smile on his face as he hugged chanhee again and stayed close to him, his head buried into his neck as he attempted to sway them a little from side to side. chanhee couldnt help but laugh as changmin practically hid into his body, wrapping his arms around the sleepy boy as well before pulling them both towards the bed again and laying down properly now.

chanhee laid on his side as he held changmin in his arms, kind of under him as changmin pressed incredibly close into chanhee's body, hugging him tighter than he ever hugged anyone before.

chanhee looked down at him as the other male moved his leg to wrap it around his thighs, in a way to be sure that he wont leave him. he smiled and scratched changmin's back softly, knowing it relaxes him and helps him sleep faster, as his other hand rested on the back of his head. chanhee kept gazing down at changmin half asleep in his embrace, his breathing quiet and slow, his body relaxed and his features soft. 

he smiled wider and happier seeing how changmin felt content and safe with him, feeling proud of himself to be able to provide that much comfort for him. chanhee moved his fingers in changmin's messy hair, stroking it slowly and lightly, taking long pauses from time to time just because he was distracted by changmin either tugging on his shirt lightly or pulling them closer together by his leg around chanhee's thighs.

"you are my angel" changmin mumbled very quietly, if there were anyone else breathing in the room, chanhee wouldnt be able to hear him. chanhee shook his head slightly and kissed over changmin's hair, resting his cheek on top of where he kissed.

"i love you so much. thank you for being there for me all the time and always helping me in everything without complaining" changmin continued to mumble into chanhee's neck quietly, taking his time to talk as he was sleepy and it was his subconsciously extremely honest self speaking. 

"im so grateful to you and everything you do to me. really my saviour, ive probably been a saint in my past life to deserve someone like you now. and you are so pretty and i love when you wear sweat pants and hoodies because they make you look very comfortable and i feel very comfortable with you. and and when you smile you look very very gorgeous" changmin nodded into his neck to provide more emphasis on his statement.

"your laugh also makes me very happy you know? makes me smile very big-" changmin moved one of his arms from chanhee and raised it up, to show chanhee his 'very big' amount, quickly wrapping it around chanhee again and snuggling closer before continuing, "bigger than that too and it makes me really really smile, not just from the outside but inside too if that makes sense. i mean- i mean i genuinely smile from my heart!" 

chanhee laughed out and kissed changmin's head multiple times again after the boy exclaimed out his explanations into his neck. he rubbed his cheek lightly over changmin's head and nodded, smiling at the praises he was getting. he loved changmin like this, speaking out what he really felt, not having a shield or fear of saying too much, because usually chanhee was the one getting carried away withhis outbursts of confessions while changmin had control over them.

"i also think your cheeks are very cute and your nose is really so pretty and your skin is so smooth and i wanna kiss all over your face and hear your giggles because they make me happy. you make me so happy actually and i would never be able to thank you enough for being in my life and i wanna be able to give you the best things in the world all the time because i love you so much and you mean the whole universe to me." changmin said, his breaths gotten a little faster from all the words he spoke and how he was a mess saying them and didnt really think to organise his ideas and explain better but that is all his sleepy self could come up with now, and he couldn't keep them in while he laid with chanhee.

chanhee smiled down at him as he watched him catch his breath and swallow down dryly. he let out another small laugh as he stroked changmin's hair away from his face so he could kiss over his temple, forehead and cheek. "i love you too, changmin. i love you so much too and i am as grateful as you are, to have you in my life."


End file.
